The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) is currently in its 35th year as an NCI designated CCC and is now requesting continued federal support for the next five years. Dr. Caligiuri currently continues in his seventh year as the OSUCCC Director and has since been named CEO of OSU's freestanding James Cancer Hospital. The overall goal remains to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality through continued basic, translational and clinical research. The 239 OSUCCC full, associate or introductory members are currently served by 18 shared resources and are distributed among the our six Research Programs which remain unchanged: Cancer Control, Experimental Therapeutics, Innate Immunity, Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics, Molecular Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, and Viral Oncology. Since the last competitive renewal, the OSUCCC has shown significant growth as demonstrated by: 1) the recruitment of 159 faculty focused in basic, translational and clinical cancer research and medicine; 2) more than a 80% increase in patient accrual to investigator-initiated trials; 3) the addition of 5 new shared resources at an institutional investment of over $4.2 million; 4) a 96% increase in total NCI funding despite a period of relatively flat federal funding; 5) an 85% increase in publications, 51% of which were collaborative (i.e., inter-, intra-programmatic, or both); 5) discovery, preclinical development and administration of two new anti-cancer agents into man, along with additional important advances in basic and clinical cancer research. The OSUCCC has also seen tremendous growth in institutional commitment since 2004 as demonstrated by 1) a ten-fold increase in annual financial support (now approximately $50 million) for the OSUCCC under the control of the Director; 2) an additional $7.0 million of cash annually from OSU for research and infrastructure expansion; 3) a formal direct reporting relationship to the Executive Vice President and Provost with complete oversight of the University-wide cancer funding initiatives, opportunities and cancer grant submissions; 4) A seat on the University President's cabinet providing representation of the CCC at the highest level of the University; 5) a six-fold increase in space currently under the sole control of the Director, including new additional dry and wet laboratory and office space for recruitment of additional faculty; 6) a written commitment and approval by the OSU Board of Trustees for the expansion of the Cancer Program facilities that will more than double the current square footage under control of the OSUCCC Director in the next five years at a cost of approximately $800 million. With these new resource commitments in place, the OSUCCC is poised for continued significant growth and expansion in the next 5 years.